Emmett cullens pen pal
by kay-B711
Summary: Emmett cullen and hermione have been internet buds, what happens when Emmett decides its time for her to visit and meet the cullen clan! will the cullens beable to keep there secret? Or will they find an even bigger world beyong them? post bd and DH
1. how do you feel about the rain?

* * *

**_woo! second fan fic. grammer is probably horrible so please take it easy on me. I love a good twilight/harry potter crossover, so i made one! _**

**_be kind, or not i really dont mind....but if anything please review, id really really love you to! ( yes i ment to rhyme) By the way. I do not own any twilight characters or harry potter. Enjoy. i hope._**

* * *

Emmett's pen pal…

_2cool4u has logged on_

_Hermione_G has logged on_

_**2cool4u: **__Hermione! _

_**Hermione_G: **__Emmet, my dear friend, how are you?_

_**2cool4u: **__fine, fine just Chilin with the fam. As usual….BORING!_

After it was to late rose was reading over my shoulder and let out a low scowl.

_**2cool4u: **__except for my lovely beautiful smokin wife whom there is never a dull moment with._

_**Hermione_G: **__hi rose._

She let out a low mumble of approval and glided out to the living room to see Nessie.

_**2cool4u: **__rose says hi. _

_**Hermione_G: **__so Em, how are you?_

_**2cool4u: **mmm...fine nothing goin on but__…I'll think of something, I always do. How about you?_

_**Hermione_G: **__nope, I've got lots of studying to occupy my time though._

_P.s you rhymed on that last note._

_**2coolu: **__sweeeeeeeet! you are so neeeeaaaat!_

_**Hermione_G:** N__eat? Nice try Em but your no dr. seuss_

Aww. She didn't like my mad skilz…

I heard a low chuckle come from Edwards bedroom.

_**hermione_G: **sorry, hehe. so bored, nothing to do all summer. freinds went away for awhile, right now i just have you....not that im complaining! :)_

_**2cool4u:** well that's too bad…you'll be all alone…hmmm _

School just got out and us cullens couldn't be more excited, beside ness who despite the fact she now looks like a ten year old has yet to begin school.

Hmmm. Hermione will be bored ALL summer. And we've been pals over the internet for over a year! Some would say that's definitely overdue for us to meet….

"No!" Edward shot across the hall to my side.

"Eddie! C'mon it'd only be for like, what? A week or 2, then she'd go all the way back to London miles and oceans away!"

"oceans away? Emmet theres only one ocean between London and….No! stop. it doesn't matter it's moot point. Were not inviting a human to stay in a house full of vampires. Period."

"I certainly would hope not. Edward what's going on?" Esme chimed in from the kitchen. she was making a snack for jacob when he arrived with the others. Rose and the everyone took her out for a visit while carlisle worked.

" esme don't listen to him! Hermionewantstocomevisitusandireallyreallyreallywanthercome! Well she hasn't exactly agreed yet but poor girl has nothing to do. She's bored out of her mind mum!" i pleaded with my perfected british accent.

"mum? She has definitely rubbed off on you hasn't she?"

I nodded my head pushing out my lower lip.

"well, like Edward said it's beside the point, much to dangerous for her to stay with us."

"hmm with us, huh?"

Doesn't mean she can't stay somewhere else.

Edward groaned, Esme furrowed her eyebrows and looked at me.

"what if I build her a place to stay out in the woods, or she stays in Edward's and bella's cottage for a while" I turned toward Edward

" you and Bella could just stay in the main house for a while?"

"arrgh"

What? Oh c'mon it won't kill you to go a week without… "Emmet!"

"just saying"

"well Emmet, discuss this with your father and the others, if they feel comfortable enough then I don't see any wrong with a short visit from your friend as long as she has somewhere safe to stay and you keep her occupied. Im sure alice will enjoy the company of another female around." YES!

"SWWWEEEETT!"

Before Edward had time to argue I dashed to the comp.

_**Hermione_G**__: what?_

_**Hermione_G**__: helllloooo? Anybody home?_

_**Hermione_G**__: emmet cullen! *sigh* Bing me when your back I'll be studying…_

Haha. Such a nerd. I love Hermione.

_Bing!_

_**2cool4u**__: iiiii'mmmm baaaaaaack! And guess what, guess what, guess what?!_

_**Hermoine_G**__: merlin, emmett! You startled me. And you better not say chicken butts! _

Classic

**2cool4u: **_hahaha! No, even better. Now…how do you feel about the rain…._


	2. Names Charlie Swan

* * *

**_i like this chapter alot, i think its beter then the first. hope you like it to!_**

**_and im not sure but i think im updating too soon. i have this idea that im a bad writer if write things too fast. but i can't help things just come to me! haha. _**

* * *

3rd pov

Hermione sat on the airplane looking out the window. Of coarse she could of just apparated there or flew on her broom. What a beautiful sight that could've been, but she knew better then to just show up at their doorstep broom in hand. She was much more responsible then that, but just in case she did bring her wand strictly for emergencies only, and for the first time in a long time Hermione felt anxious about meeting the Cullens…in a good way though, she had nothing to actually be scared about these were merely muggles from a small town in Washington. Emmett had explained how he lived with 6 of his adopted siblings and his two adoptive parents. With that many people he must live in a mansion, although strangely enough most shared a room together. They were all paired off. Rose, whom I shouldn't ever look directly in the eye warned by Emmet, with of coarse Em. Edward the youngest brother with Bella, and jasper with Alice both in the middle.

Lastly Renesmee was Edward's and Bella's niece? Or was it god daughter? Hermione was having trouble keeping up with their considerably large family.

Would they like her?

She hoped so. Emmett was a wonderful friend, he reminded her so much of her dear Ron, but more light hearted with a young spirit.

Oh, Ron.

Off with Harry and the gang roaming around. Exploring.

Hermione insisted she stayed behind just for this summer, we have plenty of time to, EXPLORE and she for one has had enough adventure to last a lifetime. Probably more.

But we all still communicated through owl while Ron and his father rummaged about all the muggle stores. One day they came across what they insist is the most brilliant thing in the muggle world….a Mobile phone. He sent one to her and called her almost every night. She had to admit it was pleasant to hear from all her friends, hear their voices.

The plane started to land and Hermione woke up from her short nap and gathered up all her luggage. The stewardess waited for Hermione to move out of the way, all the while giving her a glare that was sure to frighten any small children that passed by.

"okay" Hermione said to herself.

"this is it" charlie should be waiting for her in the Seattle airport. Emmett had explained that charlie was Bella's father, and a very close family friend of thiers. what he didnt explain was why he didn't want to come pick her up himself, but Hermione wasn't in any position to complain to the family that so kindly offered to house her for 2 weeks. She'd see them soon enough.

After what seemed like an eternity hermione finnally spotted a middle aged man with scruffy brown hair holding a white cardboard sign enscribed with her name in messy black ink. _**( A/N think, outfit in the third movie at the end…remember? There's a link on my page)**_

**_"_**excuse me" Hermione said approaching the man.

"my name is xHermione, are you charlie?"

"oh, yeah. names charlie swan." He said in a dull monotone.

"pleasure" She greeted back shaking the hand he offered her.

Charlie stayed mute all the while as she grabbed her luggage and followed him out to the parking garage. The awkward silence did not seem to agitate charlie nearly as much as the ever talkative Hermione.

"so charlie, Emmett tells me you work as a police officer for forks." This seemed like a safe enough topic to break the ice she thought.

"yup." we turned the corner and he gestured toward the police cruiser parked at the end.

"well that's a very respectable occupation. Takes a great deal of courage to risk your life every day and give refuge to the population."

yeah, she knew she was laying it on pretty thick, but if he wasnt' going to speak then she'd at least show him in some way she was capable of being polite and courteous.

he let out a hardy laugh. "well thats my job, to serve and protect. Not much though considering the _population _isn't more then 4,000 people. Much less that there capable of anything other then a few parking tickets."

"Is that all? Not more then 4000 m-, people?"

"disappointed?"

"no, no i just...Emmett made it seem like he lived in a rather large city. flashy cars, mansions, designer clothes."

"well that's just stuff the cullens have. there more well-off then the rest of us. Carlise, the father, he's a big shot doctor. Lucky for us his wife wanted the small town life."

"oh." Hermione found it a bit interesting that they wanted a small town life but insisted on driving luxurious and expensive cars, live in a mansion and continue to wear extravagant designer clothes.

"there good kids, i guess though. not spoiled or anything" charlie defended them against any assumptions she might have made about there high-class lifestyle.

"i know, very nice people."

"and you met them over the computer?" charlie asked a bit perplexed at the idea.

"yes, Emmett and i have been friends for a while, 10 months to be exact, and we both thought it fitting that I visit for a short time. Seeing it is summer and neither of us have much to do."

She had to admit it sounded somewhat fatous, the thought of going alone to see a friend whom she met on the internet and has never seen before.

But it was different for her. If she ever at any moment felt as if she was in any danger or even uncomfortable in a situation she could be home and safe within seconds. Not nearly time enough for anything that _she _couldn't handle to happen.

"and you just came over? just like that, huh? kids these days..." He mumbled.

Hermione sighed. At this time they were back to where they started. complete silence.

Now seemed like a better time then ever to catch up on some sleep.

Tomorrow will be better she thought as she leaned her head into her arms against the rattling window slowly drifting off into a deep sleep.


	3. bloodshot eyes

* * *

Chapter 3

_Jasper point of view_

20 min after Emmett already asked my wife for the 5th time today the forthcoming for tonight, he approached us once again with pleading eyes that had the words "pretty please" written all over them.

Alice had said she'd already foreseen that his nagging would continue through out the entire day. If I didn't know any better I'd be seriously worried about him, he's never been so, so…concerned?

Where was the care-free, light-hearted, trivial Emmett we all know and love?

But everyone was effected by the visit somehow.

Edward and Rosalie were annoyed, both for very different reasons, Carlisle was too engaged with his studies to be anything more then slightly concerned and as for the rest of us, we anxiously awaited alongside Emmett for our human house guest.

The only one of us who was nonchalant about the whole thing was Jacob. He figures we've all seen and done it all, what's there to worry about?

"Alright, alright." Alice sighed.

Give me a sec. she concentrated, becoming statue like in my arms.

"hmmm. Looks like Charlie decided to take an alternate route."

"which means?" Emmett said impatiently.

"which _means_ he miscalculated and they'll end up getting here midnight. He'll take her to his house, bring her over in the morning."

"ugh! Wait…cant' we just call him? Tell him to turn around!" he begged.

"Charlie doesn't have a cell phone" Bella chimed in.

"well that's just stupid" he slumped his shoulders. Just then Esme walk by.

"don't pout Emmett. She'll get here, just be patient" after flashing a loving smile she fled back to kitchen.

"Hermione! I'll call Hermione!"

"and say what? My psychic sister says your going to get lost? Not happening Emmett" I said.

"she can hand the phone over to Charlie" he pleaded again.

"Emmett please just…" I saw where Alice was going and before she could finish I sent calming waves over everybody.

"thank you" she turned round and smiled a dazzling smile that warmed my heart.

"hey! You know what?" she asked.

"with all this extra time on our hands, we should all go shopping for some new outfits to wear when Hermione comes" she looked pleased that she came up with this brilliant idea.

Emmett groaned

I just looked down trying to avoid the beautiful pleading eyes, that were on Emmett a second ago, my wife was sure to direct at me any moment.

She saw what I was trying to do and lifted my head so I had no choice but to stare straight into her deep golden eyes.

"oh, please. I'll be so fun, I promise. And It will make me so happy."

All hope was lost.

"whatever you want" I smiled.

"you'll thank me later" she got up and went to get her purse.

"whipped" Emmett teased.

"he's not the one who's going to be carrying rose's 15 Victoria secret bags in an hour." Alice said from upstairs.

Emmett groaned again.

_Harmione's point of view_.

Hmmm. Call me foolish but I'm pretty sure we were going the wrong way.

Or at least in circles.

Charlie pulled into to a gas station.

"uh, do you want anything" he asked.

"no, I'm fine thank you." the only thing I wanted was direction.

"but I think I'll go inside and ask for some dire-"

"I know where I'm going. Sorry, it's just taking longer then I thought." he cut me off. Men.

"but I'm not lost"

"ok Charlie. I'll just wait in the car then."

I sighed and watched him get out into the pouring rain.

This is going to be fun.

Not.

By the time we got into forks it was almost midnight, we had already stopped at a diner earlier for dinner, Charlie suggested I stay the night at his house and go over in the morning.

I had to stay in what used to be Bella's room. It was very quaint in it's own little small town way. An old rocking chair sat in the corner.

I laid my luggage atop the purple bedspread, got out my toiletries and readied for bed. I hadn't realized how truly tired I was until I was standing there in front of the warm inviting bed.

The next thing I knew I was in a dark green forest surrounded by tree's that reached over 50ft tall.

I found myself wondering about, not entirely sure what I was looking for.

Without warning I was face to face the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. He had pitch black hair, deathly pale skin, and crimson eyes. Even in my dreams I was able to put the familiar features to a name.

Before I had time to think I was in the air and stopped when my body collided with the stiff trunk of a tree.

When my breath returned I hastily reached for my back pocket only to find in horror that my wand was gone. My last sight was that of the bloodthirsty vampire crouching down letting a soft growl escape through it's lips.

I sat up in bed, my breathing heavy, and pressed my cold clammy hands against my forehead. Closing my eyes again when I realized it was still dark outside, I laid back down resisting the urge to get up and check for my wand.

Trying to sleep I couldn't keep the image of those same bloodshot eyes out of my head.

* * *

**_yay! It's not nearly as good as my other chapter 2 & 3. This time around is more serious, I guess. let me know if it's okay please. I apologize in advance as well as now for all typo's and grammer mistakes. _**

**_thanks! :)_**

* * *


	4. she knows

_**Edward's point of view**_

"how about now?"

"Emmett it's 6 am. Hermione is more then likely asleep right now." Carlisle stated from across the field. We were all headed back to the house, the whole family had been hunting the entire night after our seemingly eternal shopping trip with Alice, just another precaution we were taking.

_Daddy?_

I heard Renesmee think.

I turned toward her ,our eyes meeting, she was giving me _the look._

_Can Jacob and I go with uncle Emmett to see the new girl?_

"I don't know" If Jacob and her were to go, Alice wouldn't be able to see.

We don't have anything to worry about, but there's no harm in being extra safe about things.

"don't know what?" My Bella asked.

We were running, not too fast, but fast enough that her and Renesmee's long chestnut waves blew swiftly threw the wind.

I swore they both grew more beautiful every day.

As we reached the house Jacob came into sight, lounging out across the grass waiting for us.

"Nothing. Nessie and Jacob want to accompany Emmett when he meets our guest." I said answering her question.

_I do? _Jacob thought. Nessie must have assumed Jacob would come, those two were inseparable. I used to resent the thought, but Bella and I have come to accept it.

"Anyway, like I said. No problem, I'll come with." I said.

_Come with! Nice try dad, but even I get that's code for "I'll baby sit". I'm not a baby any more. I'm growing up._

"Don't I know it" I said looking meaningfully into her eyes, brushing a stroke of her hair behind her ear.

She was right.

She's growing up.

But she's still my, I mean _our_ baby girl.

And I'm still going with.

_Daaaaaaaaaaad. I love you, but please. Jacob's watching._

I looked over to Jacob who was currently admiring the blood stained shirt Renesmee was wearing. She wasn't quite yet the slickest hunter.

"Nessie, please go change your shirt sweetie." I asked.

"oh." she looked down at her newly soiled shirt and went inside.

"that's right. We all need to change into our new meet in greet outfits" Alice chimed.

"Bella, Rose, meet me in my room we'll-"

Her sentence was cut short by a vision.

_There was a familiar forest that was only a couple hundred miles south of forks, a male vampire was traveling due north, heading towards us._

_At the rate he was going he'd be here in no less then two days. Three tops. _

"looks like we might have a visitor." I announced.

"a visitor?" Carlisle questioned. His thoughts quickly went to those of the Volturi, he was thinking they might be checking up on us.

"No It's nothing like that Carlisle, just a male nomad passing through." I assured him.

He let out a sigh of relief. but Promptly his thoughts turned to the same thing as everyone else's.

Hermione.

Esme spoke first. "what are we going to do about Hermione?"

Emmett seemed depressed. He knew where this was going. I emphasized the situation, trying to find a solution that would be in his favor. Everyone knew how much he was looking forward to spending the next two weeks with his only non family friend -or non mythological for that matter.

Nessie came running back and put her palm to Bella's cheek.

She showed her how tense everyone looked and wanted to know what was going on.

"later sweetie". she said and gestured that she go into the house.

Jacob followed loyally.

"OK, she'll just haveto stay at Charlie's for a bit and we'll explain to our visitor that this is _our_ territory and they can't hunt here. Surly they'll have some civility." Rose suggested. practical idea, and Emmett can still see his friend. Sometimes I think I get lost in all her materialism and superficiality that I forget how smart Rose really is.

Emmett liked the idea. Everyone else pondered the idea for a moment, playing out the possible outcomes. When Alice looked to the future it was very blurry, the wolves were too involved. All she could see was us on our way to Charlie's house.

"It's settled then." Carlisle spoke.

"well then let's go! Bella, Rose. Go get Nessie." Alice chirped yet again.

And just like that she was off, thinking off what different accessories to pair with who's out fit, Esme went to go put a roast in the oven for Hermione's arrival dinner tonight, Carlislehelped, Emmet went to go make fun of Jacob's smell, I just shook my head, and all to easily things were back to normal.

There had to be a catch. It can't _be _this easy. Can it?

Maybe I'm just not used to easy. Then again no one in this family should be either.

"what time is it?"I heard Emmett say.

"it's time to get a watch" Renesmee answered. That's my girl.

_Oh. She is __so__ Edwards kid. _Emmett thought.

"Actually guys, it's time to go. Almost 9". Jasper said matter-of-factly.

"gasp" Jacob said. "He spoke."

Everyone tried to suppress laughter, Emmett of coarse didn't think twice about letting his loud booming laugh echo through out the entire house.

"Ha ha funny. Now lets go please.' Alice said.

Alice and Jasper went in the jeep with Esme and Renesmee. Carlisle, Bella, Emmett, Rose and I took the Volvo while Jacob insisted on running. I almost felt bad for this Hermione. A poor human soon to be disturbed by 8 and half vampires plus a werewolf.

"so Emmett, you haven't told us much about your friend." Carlisle stated.

"well, she's from London."

_Duh. _Everyone thought simultaneously.

Except for Carlisle who's thoughts went back to his early days in England.

"oh and she has a cat!" He exclaimed.

_Hookshark? _

_Booktank?_

_Whatever I hate cats anyway, taste like crap._

Typical Emmett.

"and she's really smart. Kind of reminds me of Ed, sort of a nerd."

_Hahaha, Eddie is totally a nerd. _Rosalie thought.

_I don't think you're a nerd _Bella assured me

Well at least my fear of having two Emmetts' around was relieved.

" she has a boyfriend named Ron. Real serious."

_good, last thing I need is another pathetic human girl crush on my man. _

Rose of coarse.

" I'm surprised she didn't oogleover you when you showed her your picture" Rose again.

"uh well…"

_Ugh, how do I tell them she hasn't seen any pictures of us yet. Oh I know! Eddie you do it for me. This mind reading thing ain't so bad after all._

Oh Emmett.

"he didn't show her any pictures." I finally say for him.

_Well th is is going to be interesting _Bella thought to me.

She was right. All ten of us showing up at the doorstep, all inhumanely beautiful and intimidating to any human eye with the exception of Jacob who was just plain intimidating. I'm not quite sure one frail human could handle it.

Carlisle was thinking the same thing when we parked in front of the house. The jeep was already there and I assumed Jacob was too.

The sent coming from the house was indeed human, but gave me a strange sensation in the back of my throat, something was different about her blood but I couldn't put words to it. It was nothing I've ever smelled before but not in any way appetizing, just…different.

I instinctively started listening to our new guest, just to make sure she wasn't to overwhelmed. But what I heard was not what any of us was prepared for.

_They're different though. They have golden eyes, not red. oh god, why did I leave it upstairs, but they haven't attacked me yet, Charlie's at work, they could of done it by now…_

No.

Fear, worry, frustration, confusion all swept over my body, which would have been trembling if I were still human. How did she know? What are we going to do? A thousand different questions consumed me but now wasn't the time.

"she knows"

* * *

**_woo! I'm excited for the next chapter, not sure how I'll go about it, but I've been "winging" it the whole story pretty much and some people like it. Now that i look at the ending its a little bit dramatic, but i couldn't help it. It was really late and I was in the zone. _**

**_long story short, hope you like it, please R&R. (read and review for all you new comers, i know when i first started i was confused as heck with all the acronyms) :)_**

**_Thank you. _**

* * *


	5. Hogwarts?

Edwards point of view.

I followed Carlisle's lead into the house with Bella, Emmett and Rose close behind.

When we came in I half expected to find Hermione on the ground in fetal position. Instead in place of what should've been a scared and, petrified human was a young woman with shoulder length golden waves standing her ground with nearly-perfect poise and absolute confidence that radiated around the room. Frustration was evident in her brow, but She had suppressed all traces of fear from her expression. Who ever this Hermione was, she meant business. Which only worried me that much more.

We formed a semi circle around the living room with Hermione on the opposite side.

She swallowed nervously but didn't move an inch as we neared. She already knew it wouldn't do her any good to run. Which surprised me, she seemed to know a lot about our kind. Possibly from a previous encounter. Very unlikely though. Or maybe just general mythical vampire knowledge, Emmett did say she studied a lot. She never told him exactly what it was she studied.

Carlisle held his hand up, motioning us not to move.

"please, Hermione. We do not wish to harm you in any way. Let us all just relax." He pleaded. Jasper didn't think twice about it, he knew it was a very subtle command for him to try and calm her down.

Hermione's stance loosened. Only partly from Carlisle's words. Bella saw my anxiety and tried to calm me down to by rubbing my arm. I took a deep breath, and smiled at her.

Hermione was intrigued by our golden eyes. She knew they were naturally supposed to be crimson and didn't know what to think of them.

"you're the Cullen family." she said calmly. It was more of a statement then a question.

Carlisle smiled, and sighed. Relieved that it seemed we had the situation under control. Everybody, especially Hermione, was surprisingly composed.

"yes, but we prefer the term Cullen clan. It has a certain ring to it." Emmett said flashing her a smile. Was he trying to scare her?

She returned the gesture. "Emmett?" she asked.

"the very one." He said spreading his arm out.

"sorry about, you know. If it makes you feel any better I prefer bears to humans any day." Hermione shuddered. It came out as a joke, though she should know the truth before she gets the wrong idea about us.

"yes Hermione. Animal blood sustains our family, not human." Esme said hastily.

_That explains the eyes. _Hermione thought about it for a minute before breathing a sigh of relief, which Emmett took as an okay to go ahead and introduce everybody.

"…and lastly we have dear Edward, kind of the runt of the pack if you please." I merely sent a minor glare In his direction. No use scaring Hermione by fighting with Emmett in front of her.

She repressed a laugh. But quickly got back to business

"Emmett, I think you may have forgotten to mention that your family happened to be a clan of vampires." she said with a stern look on her face.

"Must of slipped my mind." He answered as if he thought it barely worth mentioning.

Hermione abruptly changed moods.

"well then." she sighed. Exhausted, she sat on the couch putting her hand up to her head. Esme sat down next to her and laid her palm on her shoulder. "sorry honey, no one intended on you finding out. You're a brave girl Hermione." Esme admired her courage.

But for some reason I couldn't do the same.

I only questioned it. It didn't seem possible. The whole thing was making me sort of anxious inside.

_Brave. I've heard __**that**__ before._ She thought. "Thanks."

Hermione's stomach rumbled.

"your hungry, I'll make you something." Esme suggested. She looked around toward the kitchen. Bella perked up "It's OK Esme I'll do it." she said.

"I've had plenty experience In this kitchen. Hermione, what would you like?"

"Anything's fine thank you."

"okay, I'll make some eggs and toast. That okay sweetie?"

Bella's motherly instincts started to kick in. she was sounding more and more like Esme every day.

Hermione nodded, Jacob decided he was hungry to, and pretty soon it was a breakfast feast. Mainly for Jacob who stuffed his face while everyone watched in disgust.

"what? I eat. a lot, get over it." He said irritated.

Hermione suddenly had a stream of different flash backs, all of the same red haired boy eating, mimicking Jacob's barbarian like style.

She chuckled and shook her head in disapproval, taking another bite of her scrambled eggs.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"oh yeah. Thanks."

"Jacob don't talk with your mouth full." scolded Renesmee.

Jacob smiled, exposing a chink of chewed food sticking out from his mouth. Bella rolled her eyes, and Hermione looked just as annoyed as I did.

"It's useless Nessie. You can't teach an old dog new tricks." Rose snickered.

Everyone laughed, though Hermione couldn't help think she was missing something.

There were probably a few things we would need to talk about.

But I'd save that for tonight. Carlisle seemed to be thinking the same thing. We both had some questions for her.

And as the day continued I only became more eager for later. Throughout the entire day- minus Carlisle, Esme, and Rose. Who evidently had better things to do like: work, and tune cars- Hermione had randomly thought of things that I couldn't even begin to make sense of. And the things I could sounded down right ridiculous. Things like discreetly hiding a stick in her pocket- which in her mind was her "wand", and continuous thoughts about spells and magic made me seriously consider that this "Hermione" could very well be mentally unstable. I mean Emmett _did _meet her online.

At least that would explain her astounding calmness in response to uncovering our secret.

But I decided on not telling anyone else. Sure, on the inside she may have been a bit loony. But Everyone seemed to enjoy her. She was clever, practical, intelligent, and almost everything Emmett wasn't. Even I couldn't say that we all weren't having a great time getting to know Hermione. I didn't want to make anyone think less of her, it was completely harmless thoughts. Wide spread imagination, if you please.

" Hermione, if you would please take a seat" Carlisle motioned to the couch. it was after dinner. Everyone had gathered in the Living room, Renesmee had gone to bed and it was perfect timing to have our "discussion" .

"well then, Hermione. You know how glad we are that you've been able to visit. But obviously things have been complicated -" Carlisle started.

"Because I found out your secret."

She was starting to feel guilty. "It's not you fault, but there are some things we need to discuss." I said. She nodded her head and Carlisle started.

" well, Hermione. I couldn't help notice how calm you stayed during our arrival, and how fast you recognized what we were. Surely there's a reasonable explanation as to why?"

Hermione froze. _maybe I should talk to Ron and Harry about this first. _

"Hermione, you can't tell all your friends about us. We trust you with this secret." I said. Actually we have no choice. But what was she thinking?

"how did you-"

I sighed and explained her about our family's abilities. She gasped and wondered if I'd been hearing her the whole day, then looked up wondering if I was going to answer her thoughts. "yes Hermione. I try not to, but some things do escape. I'm not here to judge you though."

"yeah your thoughts are safe with him." Emmett tried reassuring her.

_Well then there's no point in hiding it. _

I nodded encouraging her to go on. "well, I'm not saying I wasn't surprised my friend and his family were vampires. But I did have previous knowledge on vampires." she said, carefully watching our reaction. We all remained the same, waiting for her to continue.

"which I learned in a class at a school called Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? There's a _school_, that teaches stuff about vampires. What the -"

"Jacob! Please. Hermione dear, go ahead and continue." Esme pleaded.

"_Hogwarts_ is not a school about vampires. Hogwarts is a school of…of."

"go on." chanted Alice.

"witch craft and wizardry." she said slowly making sure we'd heard every word not wanting to repeat herself. She braced herself, waiting on our response.

"uh…ok. Wait. What?!" Emmett.

The rest of us looked more concerned then surprised. She couldn't possibly be serious. Could she? Bella and I exchanged worried glances and Alice was getting antsy, Jacob was with us and never more had she wanted to look in the future then right now.

None of us knew what to expect from then on.

* * *

I'ts not great, but I liked it I guess. overall I feel so good about finishing this chapter, but then I have to think about what I'm going to do for the next. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!I've already been _inspired_ by lots of different people.

Thanks again. R&R please.


	6. you witch!

_**okay. not the longest. but hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"okay, okay. Obviously _somebody's _had a little bit to much to drink tonight." Emmett said nudging Hermione playfully in attempts to lighten up the mood.

"Now I know what your thinking…" she went on, ignoring his remark.

"Really?" Said Rose looking extremely smug at Hermione with an arched eyebrow. This was the exact thing she knew would happen if Emmett talked to strangers online. That he'd pick up some desperate, crazy chick, eager for attention.

'your thinking possibly that I'm a bit silly."

"possibly a bit Silly? You're a complete whack job, and if you think for one second that I believe a word of this trash then-"

"Rosalie! Behave yourself." Esme had just about enough of her tantrums, and wouldn't stand for a guest to be insulted like that under any circumstances.

"It's okay Esme." Hermione said, not at all fazed by rose. "I know what I'm saying is far-fetched. Even to group of vampires."

That had earned her a few chuckles from around the room.

"…and I never would of dreamed of telling you. But it seemed senseless to let Edward pick bits and pieces from my mind, and get the wrong idea." everyone except Rose seemed to nod in agreement.

"so you're a witch." Alice said. Hermione nodded.

"I should've seen this…"

"why didn't you?" asked Hermione curiously.

Everyone turned toward Jacob, realizing they hadn't gotten to the chance to tell Hermione about him.

"well, Hermione. We have yet another surprise for you." Carlisle gestured to Jacob. " you see Jacob here is a werewolf."

Jacob straightened up and grinned eagerly, looking quite proud of himself.

Hermione's eyes widened with interest.

"actually Hermione he is a shape shifter. But only can transform into wolf." Edward clarified. He turned to Carlisle and explained how Hermione had know a true werewolf, a child of the moon. Carlisle beamed, intrigued by this.

"But what does that have anything to do with Alice being a seer?" Hermione pressed. "The wolves, shape shifters, enable Alice to see. Were still not exactly sure why, but we think it has something to with their impulsive, and erratic lifestyle." He informed.

Jacob looked offended. "It's called fun." He smiled at Edward. "Not that you would know."

Something about Jacob's personality kept bringing Hermione's thoughts back to Ron, she dismissed them and took out her wand.

"That's your wand, Eh?" Emmett said, kind of disappointed.

"yes. I don't think explaining is getting through to some of you…" she glanced at rose then quickly turned away.

"so maybe I should just show you."

"Is it safe?" Bella asked, tightening her hold on Renesmee.

"some. Simple things like levitation, and transfiguration, there hundreds of different sorts of spells, charms, curses…ect." Hermione was actually quite enjoying herself, being able to educate them in what she was best at. There would be so much to tell…

"okay, something small. Were not in any hurry." Edward said.

Rose was starting to get more and more furious at this whole thing. Had everyone lost their mind? She thought.

Hermione stood and looked around the room , wondering what she should do. Finally, she raised her wand and said "lumos" the end of her wand beamed with a bright light.

"Ohh, a flashlight." Rose said not hesitating to hide her laugh's.

"Knox." the light flickered off, and Hermione thought for another second, then a small smile spread across her face. Edward looked confused, and finally she pointed her wand at rose and muttered the words "Mobilicorpus."

Rose lifted in the air about 3 feet, no big deal. Unless you were Rose.

"get---me---down!!" she screamed, over the roar of laughter coming from mainly from Emmett, and Jacob.

The rest of the Cullens stared in astonishment.

"amazing, Hermione. Really. But please would you mind letting her down." Carlisle said.

Hermione brought Rose back down. When she was back on the ground she made a disgusted noise and stormed out of the room.

It was humorous, but she knew she probably shouldn't have made her of all people upset.

Hermione sighed and looked around the room.

Everyone was still in awe of Hermione. But none compared to the gigantic smile stretched out across Emmett's face.

He turned to Jacob and nudged him in the ribs "can I pick em or what?"


	7. Emma cullen

* * *

"Astonishing!"

"Amazing"

"Unbelievable..."

Everyone was still in awe of Hermione. The idea of magic and wizards were almost inconceivable at first, but they had no choice but to believe after what had happened with Rose- whom resentfully had decided to come back down.

"oh no." Alice exclaimed.

"we forgot about Jacob. Your dad's going to call in a minute. You should probably go home. We'll tell him your on your way."

He glanced at the clock that read 5 to ten.

Jacob looked as though he'd just come out of a trance. . "Right. Uh, I'll be back In the morning…don't do anything else cool before I get back!"

Jacob got off the couch and ran out the door, only turning back to wave and say "Nice meeting you Hermione!"

"you to." she yelled back.

She sighed and flopped onto the couch next to Emmett. He had put his arm around Hermione, much to Rose's dislike.

"you are so much cooler then I expected." Emmett said.

"er- thanks. I guess. "

"so I assume you'll be keeping our secret?" Carlisle said a bit wearily. He was not prepared if she had decided not to keep their secret. What would they do?

"Of coarse. As long as you keep mine. But it's ok if I tell my friends. My wizard friends. I know some vampires have rules against telling humans, but we already know all about you." Hermione smiled.

"oh. Sure I guess." Carlisle said.

After that Hermione sat up and wanted to go unpack but was stopped by Edward, who told her she'd need to be taken back to Charlie's.

"Charlie's? Why? I thought that-" Hermione was confused, they said they were in control of themselves.

"oh, well. I guess now that you know we should tell you that a _normal vampire _may be passing through sometime soon. No need to worry. He'll be gone soon enough, but there's no harm in taking precautions."

Hermione caught what he meant by _normal vampire_ and shuddered.

"It's okay Hermione. We'll protect you." Alice comforted.

"I'm not completely defenseless you know." she raised her wand.

"but thanks."

Emmett had been the one to volunteer to bring Hermione back. His whole family had been so pre-occupied all night with the whole "witch" thing that he never gotten a chance to really talk to her.

"Emmett! Don't you think your going just a tad bit over the speed limit?"

"Mione, mione, mione." he said shaking his head in disappointment.

" I don't know what they teach you at Hogwarts but number one thing about vampires. We like speed."

"and blood, but lets save that for lesson number two, shall we?"

Hermione just shook her head in the same disappointing way as he had.

" fine, but if you get any tickets don't be expecting me to get you out of it or anything." she warned.

"yeah, yeah. Wait a minute, you can do that? I mean Rose does it all the time but I don't think you could- not that your not- uh, I didn't' mean-"

"Relax, all I meant was a memory charm. Not that I'd ever do that."

" not that you'd ever do that!"

" Of all the people to get magic powers…" He had said mostly to himself.

"what is that supposed to mean!" she said.

"nothing. Nothing. Hey? Your friends you told me about? Are they magical too?"

"oh, Ron and Harry? Yes. We all went to Hogwarts." Hermione didn't notice that she had sighed deeply and seemed to frown at the mention of her friends.

It seemed almost ironic though. She had stayed behind because she had been tired of their numerous, adventures and escapades. And what does she find instead but one of the largest living clans of vampires.

"cool, maybe they can visit. Or something…"

"oh, well right now their sort of traveling around. Exploring the Muggle world…" she sighed again, and thought of much fun Ron must be having with everyone, roaming around the globe, learning new and fascinating things every day. Poor Harry, only one of them who knew half the things they were doing. Probably being drowned with questions. She could almost hear them now

"muggle?" Emmett had said for the the third time.

"what? Oh. Um, a Muggle is term for a non magical person. A lot of wizards don't know much about anything outside the wizarding world."

"like what?"

"like, electronics. Most everything that a muggle does with electricity, a wizard can do with magic. Or transportation. A muggle takes a car, plane, boat, ect. We can just fly on a broomstick or appear out of thin air! That's called apperating. Quite dangerous actually if you don't know what your doing…"

"hold up! Broom sticks! You actually ride broomsticks! Let me guess you also wear a pointed hat and have a cauldron!" Emmett could hardly contain himself.

He practically ran off the road when she told him that they do wear pointed hats, and she owns her own cauldron.

"you kidding-hahaha- oh my god-hahaha- you've got to be kidding-hahaha"

"it's not funny. Potions are a big part of magic. Your making me feel ridiculous. You know that right? It's not some joke." Hermione had been completely serious. Realizing this Emmett toned down his laughter and tried to give her a playful nudge.

"hey, c'mon. look at me! I'm a sparkling 80 year old vampire that still goes to high school. If that's not the lamest thing you've ever heard…."

"oh don't say that. Neither of us are lame. We just don't fit in. and why would we want to anyway?"

"exactly, more power to us."

Hermione was officially cheered up and even more so when she had gotten to Charlie's and finally could talk to her family.

She greeted Charlie and ran upstairs dialing the number of Ron's new mobile phone.

_Ring ring ring._

_Hello?! Hermione! _

"Yes it's me. How is everybody?"

_Oh, were all good. Harry will be back in a second, he went to go get a, uh DVD, were gonna watch a movie! Have you ever seen one? _

"I believe I have actually, but Ron you'll never guess-"

_He's back- say hello to Hermione, Harry._

Hermione heard a faded hello in the background.

"Ron put me on speaker phone please."

"_On what?"_

"oh never mind, just have Harry listen in."

She heard him shout to Harry again, and then a muffling sound as tried to fit both their ears by the phone.

"_hello Hermione__." _he greeted her. I had been ages since the three of them had talked to each other. Only a month really ,but It seemed like ages.

"oh Harry! Ron! I miss you both so much. Where are you guys now?"

"_were at a hotel right now, in Paris. Were thinking on coming home early though, bought when you get back." Ron answered._

"_which reminds me. What's your friend like? Is she mean?" _Ron had been a bit bitter toward the whole online thing since the very beginning. So Hermione had decided it might be easier for everyone if he thought Emmett was actually a teenage girl named Emma. He was always the jealous type.

"Emma? She's great. nice family, she lives in a beautiful white house, if you can call it that, and actually there is something about her I wanted to tell you."

"_yeah?"_

"ok. Please don't overreact though. I'm not with them right now so I'm in any danger, not that I would be if I was…"

"_what are you talking about?"_

"well, you see her and her family happen to be vampire's, but their-"

She didn't even have time to explain before both Harry and Ron burst into loud fits that she didn't understand.

"Relax! Or I'm going to hang up right now!" Hermione threatened.

They quieted down but that still didn't stop Ron from going berserk

"_Hermione are you mad!? They could've-"_

"No Ron they couldn't of, you know why? Well I'd love to tell you if you gave me a chance to explain."

She waited a moment in silence before continuing.

"Okay. Well first of all this clan sustains themselves on animal blood. Not human. Animal. Infact Carlisle, the father, has never killed a human in his life!"

"_you don't really believe this rubbish do you? It's a trick! Their just luring you in."_

"then why haven't they done it yet? There have been numerous times I've been alone with them. I was just at their home for supper."

"_I don't know. Some weird vampire ritual or something. Maybe there just tryin to fattin you up."_

"oh hush! And second of all, their eyes are golden. Not red. Golden. Vampire's eyes are crimson from human blood, the gold means they eat animal blood. Not human. Animal."

"_she's right you know."_ Harry backed me up.

"see? Are you convinced yet?"

"_barely."_

"well tuff. I'll be staying here for a while. I have my wand, and I'll make sure to call every night so you know I haven't been eaten."

"_Hermione please." _He pleaded.

"I can take care of myself. If I had any doubt in my safety I wouldn't be here, okay?"

He sighed deeply, and she could almost feel his breath on her lips.

" _your driving me mad woman, I always knew you were mental, but this!"_

_He said._

He's only worrying because he cares, she thought.

"I love you too. Say goodnight to everyone for me. I'll call in the morning."

"_if the blood-sucker hasn't already eaten you." _he muttered.

"Relax. Emmett's my friend. He'd never hurt me."

"_who's Emmett?"_

"um, nobody. Good-night!"

_Click._

_

* * *

_

**_Ok._**

**_so now that you've read, it's time to review!_**

**_ I have some pretty good ideas for the next couple of chapters so it should hopefully be better now that I'm not "winging it" anymore._**

**_thanks for reviewing! it's what encourages me to keep on writing! (good&bad)._**

* * *


	8. shopping trip

**T**he day had finally ended and Hermione sank into the bed ,still fully dressed on top of the covers.

She stared at the walls for awhile, mindlessly trying to make shapes from the cracks imprinted on the ceiling. Today was not what she was expecting. Nor did she have the slightest clue on what would happen tomorrow. Hopefully Ron's movie is taking his mind off her, though something like that is pretty hard to just let slip…

* * *

After only what seemed to be less then 5 min, Hermione found herself lying flat on her back in the damp grass looking upward toward the gloomy gray skies.

She recognized this place from her other dream, and now saw the connection between her dreams' and the dismal forests of Forks.

Lightning bolts flashed and the thunder made her jolt upright. Blood pulsing through her, she suddenly realized the horrors of which her previous dreams had held. Abruptly she searched her pockets, everywhere, but couldn't find her wand. Her only protection.

Another lightning bolt struck, temporarily lighting up the sky and her surroundings, and it started to rain. She set off, running now through the forests, desperate to escape. The rain had now become so heavy it was hard to see anything past the first few feet in front of her, but after what felt like an hour of running (frequently into tree's) Hermione saw what looked like a figure standing ahead of her.

"Hello! Sir? Excuse me?" She ran towards him, desperate for any type of protection or way out of the seemingly endless forest consuming her.

"EXCUSE ME!" she practically screamed through the pounding rain.

He had his back turned to her and would not turn around, though she was sure he had heard him. She over looked the scene of this man. It was extremely odd. He just stood there, in the middle of the storm facing nothing and standing statuesque. The truth started sinking in, while horror struck realization crept over her. She uselessly attempted to retreat, not daring to turn her back on the man, but soon hit what felt like a bitter, concrete tree. The man in front of her had disappeared.

Slowly turning around, hoping against hope that she had been wrong, she peered into a penetrating, and sadistic smile. Matched with the same piercing bloodshot eyes…

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!".

Hermione woke with a scream practically hyperventilating, and had fallen off the bed.

THUMP.

"uh, are you all right there Mione?" Ron asked.

She was still lying on the floor while Harry and Ron gazed down at her.

"wha- what are you doing here?" she asked half whispering. She might have been furious that he sneaked up on her like that if it weren't for the fact that she was still in complete shock.

"don't be thick. we would never miss your birthday!" Ron raised his arms dramatically holding up what looked like poorly written, hurried happy birthday sign done in crayon.

"I know that." she said getting up off the floor with his help.

"so why do you seemed so surprised?" he asked, like he really didn't know…

"Ron. It's not my birthday."

"What? You kiddin' me."

She just continued to glare.

"well, then. I guess we'll just have to stay then. Luckily we brought our bags, right Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes and nervously scratched the back of his head

she turned toward Harry and smiled.

"hi Hermione" he said.

" hi Harry." She said giving him a hug and friendly kissing him on the cheek, then turning back to glare at Ron.

"what's that about?" He asked looking completely offended.

"I don't know how stupid you were expecting me to be Ronald but there's no way-"

Just then Charlie came through the door, peering half of his body into the room.

"uh-er, Hermione I heard you talking to somebody and I didn't know…"

"oh my goodness Charlie I'm _so_ sorry!"

"no- err - it's fine, I just didn't know you had guests. How did they-um?"

"oh, it's not Hermione's fault sir." pleaded Harry.

"yeah we apparated from London, sorry bout that. Just got our licen-ouch that hurt!" Ron said after being smacked upside the head by both Harry and Hermione.

"Ron he doesn't know!" Hermione whisper screamed. _**(a/n hmm. Not sure if "whisper screamed" is a real saying but I think you get the point :)**__**)**_

Charlie looked extremely uncomfortable.

"uh, well. Emmett's waiting for you downstairs, so uh. Yeah." he left the room muttering something to himself that sounded oddly enough like _"need to know basis, need to know basis."_

"well that was embarrassing. I can't believe you two!" She said. "what time is it? Is he here already?" she mumbled to herself.

"OH! Of course!…_He's_ here." Ron scowled. "what's his name again? Emmett? I could've sworn that it was Emma bout' a few hours ago."

Hermione didn't answer or waste time changing into new clothes. She just grabbed a new sweater and ran downstairs. Ron and Harry hot on her trail. Right before stepping off the stairs she turned around, making them stop in their tracks, colliding in to each other.

She gave them a menacing scowl and pointed her finger at Ron, barely an inch from his face between his eyes, making him go cross-eyed. "Behave" she ordered, coldly and strictly, reminding him briefly of his mother. He gulped and both of them nodded.

Whipping her hair in his face Hermione lashed her head around and ran to the kitchen toward a grinning Emmett and Alice.

"I thought you said your friends were gone and you couldn't invite them!" Emmett yelled.

Ron scoffed.

"yeah, well I wasn't exactly expecting them." she said, embarrassed once again by her friends within 5min of waking up.

Alice looked puzzled by something.

"great! Do they- uh, you know. _know?" _Emmett asked.

"yeah, I told them. We've all got no problem with it either. Right?"

She turned again and glared.

Both of them had been caught staring at Alice and turned away mumbling agreement.

Hermione sighed and introduced them both. " harry, Ron. this is Emmett and Alice. Alice, Emmett. these are my good friends harry, and _boyfriend" _still having a bit strangle feeling saying those words. "Ron".

"so, how did you get here so fast?" Alice asked Harry and Ron. "I didn't see you deciding to leave until this morning."

They both looked taken aback, but then Hermione quickly explained to both of them her and the other family members "special powers", and with Hermione permission Ron explained apparation and how they got there.

"sweet. Can you make us all appear back home?" Emmett asked excitingly.

"listen Emmett." Hermione intervened. " not that I don't already think that's a bad idea, I think these two ought to be getting home."

"come on mione! Let e'm stay!" Emmett pleaded, hatching onto her arm like a small child.

"Yeah _mione," _Ron lifted his eyebrow. "let us stay."

She sighed and figured it was just nice to see them again. but before she could open her mouth Alice squealed.

"yay! This calls for a shopping trip!"

* * *

**_woo! shopping trip with alice! something every twilight fanfic has to have. _**

**_anyway, sorry it takes so long to update, i only have internet 2 days out of the week so it takes days to update chapters that iv'e written in about a couple hours. :) hope you like it. review please!_**

* * *


	9. Ginny

ALICE pov

As the doors opened the sweet smell of silk and Chanel filled my lungs and I stood a little longer then usual savoring every bit.

Ahhh. I was home.

"Alice? Hello? Earth to Alice" _Emmett just doesn't understand _

I thought to myself. sighing I walked forward, looking over the inventory.

I spotted a brilliant blue top that would look great on Bella but right before I could snatch it Hermione walked in front of me.

"Alice this is really nice but you don't have-"

"Hermione, honestly" I said putting my hand on her shoulder, ignoring the shudder Ron gave behind her. "I know you think I'm being generous but in truth I'm doing this more for me then you."

"that's true. We vampires are essentially very selfish creatures."

Emmett said, holding up a sparkling pink dress. He was obviously considering buying it, because I suddenly had a vision of Rosalie taking it out of the bag. Her horrified look when she saw it was hysterical, and poor Emmett was absolutely oblivious to his fashion abomination that he'd thought was "perdy".

I took the dress away from him shaking my head and replacing it with a much sexier looking red one, that complimented her skin tone, or…well "our" skin tone, and her hair color.

"ooh. Nice one. This is one of those longer shirts right?"

"No. It's a dress." I said rolling my eyes.

"even better." He said wearing a very mischievous grin.

My next vision was one of those that though try hard as I may sometimes slips through. I shuddered a bit before turning toward Ron and Harry, who were eying two of the most disgustingly colored blazer's I'd ever seen.

Most of the day went on like that, making corrections, mostly with Ron who evidently doesn't usually wear muggle clothes. I nearly had a heart attack (if it were possible) when he described those dreadful cloaks that prison of a school made them all wear.

Besides that and the endless bickering between the two supposed "love birds" I'd say our shopping trip was very productive. Renesmee was probably going to kill me for not bringing her with. Fortunately for me, Nessie was the exact opposite of her mother when it can came to shopping. Mmm, I still remember the gleam in her eyes the first time she set foot in that baby gap….

But back to reality,

Hermione bought a beautiful, off the shoulder, hour-glass dress in deep green. And a pair of pumps to match.

Emmett only bought for Rosalie, while I treated Ron and Harry to matching suits, and a couple shirts for Harry which were definite upgrades from the blue plaid button up he was wearing now, and a pretty peach blouse for his girlfriend. Whoever this Ginny was he told me about would have to thank me later.

"thanks Alice" Harry was walking beside me in the parking lot, his messy black hair bouncing along with him. I made a mental note to pick up some hair gel later.

"yeah thanks" Ron said followed by Hermione and Emmett who just shrugged and said "it's Carlisle who we should be thanking. He pays for her credit cards"

That was the only downside to shopping. Never using my own money. techniquely we Cullens don't really have our "own" money, we all share. But Carlisle is the only one that works for it.

"Hey! I help. Where would we be if I kept the stock market trends to myself." I said, holding my head high.

"you're right!" Emmett said in mock horror."we'd probably all be in a ditch somewhere wearing god knows what. Probably some last season knock off." he gave a fake chill, earning a few giggles from Hermione, and Harry.

Ron was the only one to share my glare at them.

We got to the car when I reached for the handle and felt myself go into a deep trance.

A long familiar dirt road appeared before me only a few miles short of the outskirts of Port Angelas. A large male vampire, almost in contest with Emmet, stood at the edge of the forest. He was the same vampire I'd seen coming to forks. His head was stuck high, eyes closed. A look of concentration was evident on his expression. Once his eyes opened, and his head tilted back he smiled to himself and hid once more in the trees. Before long two police cruisers came up the road and pulled to the side of the road. Two men stepped out and a frightened looking woman in the back pointed out the window.

"th-th there. That's where it was." she stuttered.

"p-pile of ash with a s-skull. Walked right by it."

It was obvious what had happened. If only to me, but why had this women gotten away? He must of known they were coming, if he was here…waiting.

My confusion was cleared as the deviousness of the situation started to sink in.

He was obviously the type of vampire who liked to play with his food. Toy with it. It all to much reminded me of another vampire who like to play "games" to say the least.

He leaned in closer, taking in the aroma, and smiled a malicious grin showing off his pearly white fangs that glistened below his blood stained eyes. _Yes, just like him, _I thought. I couldn't stand to watch any longer and wait for the horror about to unfold.

The vision died and faded out.

I gasped and looked around me. All were staring at me like I'd just flicked them on the nose for no apparent reason, except for Emmett who looked more curious about my vision.

"well." I said.

"what are you waiting for. Get in the car. There is silk in one of those bags that is going to wrinkle if we don't get a move on people! Go on, go." I said motioning for them to get in.

They all gave up and got in, except Emmett who never moved an inch. He stood there looking at me across the car roof with his eyebrow raised.

I sighed and mouthed the word later. No one talked on the way. Maybe I gave them to much of a scare back in the parking lot. We reached the house and sure enough Nessie stood outside holding Jacobs hand and staring straight at me, looking like one of those kids from children of the corn.

I got out and ran toward her, picking her up and spinning her around. "How's my favoritest niece in the whole wide-OW!" I said dropping her back down.

"N-Nessie! Did you just _bite_ me!?" she just gave a little _humph_ and stormed back in house. I stood there with my mouth open for a second before Jacob spoke.

"yeah…I wouldn't talk to her for a good few days, she's pretty pissed."

"hmmm." I looked down at the bite mark on my forearm.

Emmett came up behind me and saw the bite mark on my arm.

"Pffffft! Hahaha. Aww man," He said wiping a fake tear from his eye. "I love that kid"

"who?" Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked with us in the house.

"oh, just the cutest little half vampire in the universe" Jacob said.

"Feisty to." Emmett commented.

We all walked through the door to find Renesmee receiving a lecture from her parents.

"I'm extremely disappointed in you Renesmee. You know better." Bella and Edward were very calm, they hardly ever had it in them to yell at her. Not that she ever gives them anything to yell about.

"I'm sorry mommy, I'm sorry daddy."

She looked directly into her fathers eyes with her own wide chocolate brown ones. What a cheater. We all knew Edward couldn't resist that charming little puppy dog face of hers. Though I can't blame her, I do it to jazzy all the time.

"to bed then young lady. Maybe some rest will cure your boisterous behavior." Edward dismissed her.

Renesmee took her mothers hand and led the way back to their cottage.

"sorry about that Alice, how was your shopping trip then?" He asked.

"oh, the usual." I replied.

"yes the usual….long pointless and- ROSYKINS!" Rose entered the room and Emmett swooped her off her feet carrying her bridal style.

"hey Em."

"Hey babe guess what I got you…"

Em and Rose went and sat on the couch entangled into each other. Jasper came from the kitchen giving me a dazzling smile, I hooked my arms round his neck and gave him an Eskimo kiss. Evidently all the romance in the air inspired Hermione, who was now holding hands with Ron and giving him an apologetic look.

His answering smile made her blush, and they embraced in a quick, but sweet, kiss. I couldn't help but feel bad for Harry who just sat in the corner toying with his wand. Hmmm, who was that one girl of Harry's? Ginger? Jenny? ….

Harry sighed. "Ginny" he moaned looking down at his feet.

* * *

**_oh man. that took so long. actually i wrote this today but before that I honestly could NOT think of anything to write! i hope you don't hold it against me! I really love all your reviews every single one. and trust me i know how it feels waiting for a story...I'm awaiting the next chapter of "the Cullen clan and the boy who live". it's such a great story guys. really realistic crossover. very in-character. i love it, if you haven't already then you should definitely should check it out._**

* * *


	10. were off to see the wizrads!

**_"_**Thanks Charlie, hope you don't mind." Ron said manually unpacking his bag on the downstairs couch, Harry beside him in the recliner.

"yeah well, there's some cereal in the cupboard if you want some breakfast in the morning. Help yourselves." he pointed to the kitchen.

"I'll be upstairs if you uh, need me."

"we'll try not to." Harry said.

Charlie smiled a bit before turning up to go to bed.

"well that was extremely nice of him, letting you two stay here on such short notice." Hermione said helping Harry and Ron unpack.

Ron just nodded slumped into the couch.

All three of them looked up at each other, for a moment there was complete silence before Hermione smiled and wrapped Harry and Ron in big hug.

"You guys. I've missed- I'm just so happy that-" Hermione was at a loss for words and on the verge of tears.

"yeah" Harry said. "us to."

They all sat together on the carpet in a small circle, bringing back memories of a familiar common room. Ron and Harry updating Hermione on their recent trip. They spent all night like that and nearly stayed up till 3 before surrendering to their eyelids.

Hermione woke later the next morning. They had all fallen asleep on the living room floor; Harry lay crookedly leaning against the sofa, While Hermione rested securely in Ron's lap not quite remembering how she got there but comfortable nevertheless.

Looking across the room Hermione noticed that a note lay folded in half and propped upward on the table. Carefully she unhinged herself from Ron's hold, picked up the note and read in a messy scrawl a note from Charlie:

_Went to work. Emmett should be here soon. Lock the door on your way out._

_My work if you need me, 555-2673_

Hermione looked around for the clock. When she spotted an analog clock hanging on the wall, the time read 11:35AM.

Hermione's shriek woke Harry- Ron just turned on his side and let out a loud snort.

"what is it Hermione?" he asked.

"It's almost noon! I can't believe it. They were supposed to be here at ten. They must've let us sleep. How embarrassing." Hermione pinched the bridge on her nose while Harry was fighting the urge to groan.

"Alright then. Let's wake Ron and we can just apperate over." Harry said getting up and realizing full force what sleeping on the floor did to your back.

At first Hermione knelt down and rubbed Ron's back gently requesting that he wake up.

"That won't do any good Hermione." Harry said.

"Ever since we've been on "vacation" he's grown accustomed to waking up around two. And I don't think anything less then an earthquake is going to wake e'm up now."

As if to verify this point Ron let out an ear-splitting snore before rolling back onto his stomach.

Hermione sighed and peered over at Harry. He was rubbing his eyes that he was clearly trying so hard to keep open. evidently Ron wasn't the only one sleeping in past noon.

"Harry why don't you stay here with Ron and get some rest. You obviously need some." She said.

Harry wanted to protest but decided he wouldn't be much company in this state anyway. So he vaguely nodded and half fell back onto the floor.

Meanwhile back at the cullen house…

"Emmett. What are you doing?" Alice was peering under the dining room table where Emmett lay crouched underneath.

"shhh. Alice go away! Renesmee and I are playing hide and seek." He stopped to listen if she had gone inside the house yet. Nothing.

"ok good, she's not here yet."

Alice stood up and smiled down at him inhaling a big gush of air.

"you wouldn't." Emmett stared up at her trying to frighten her with he most menacing look he could conjure.

"oohhh Renesmeeee!" She shouted starting to skip out the front door.

"crap" Emmett looked around knowing that wherever he hide Alice would find out as soon as he decided.

_Fine then,_ He thought. _it'll have to be an impulsive decision._

He would have to wait until they came in and then decide instantly someplace to hide.

He heard the doorknob start to turn and leaped in a random direction, hopefully somewhere he could hide.

Mid leap there was a loud _crack _and Emmett found himself on top of somebody.

"Hermione!"

Emmett said, temporally distracted that he was still crushing her underneath his stone hard torso.

"oof!" she gasped.

Emmett got up and started to help her up.

"sorry, sorry you ok?"

Hermione stood up and clutched her arm. "oh, I think it's broken." she said warily.

"Emmett!" Alice stood holding Nessie's hand- they had made up this morning when they made she made plans to take Ness to the flea market next week.

"what did you do!"

This had attracted some attention. Esme, Carlisle, jasper and Rosalie had come down to the living room (Bella and Edward were still back at the cottage doing some "stuff").

"I'm so sorry Mione, but you came out of nowhere! How did you do that?" Emmett asked.

"aperation, I think already told you about that. And anyhow don't worry about it, I've had worse. " Hermione shuddered when horrifying flashbacks of her time at the Malfoy Manor came back to her. She looked around and felt relieved to find Edward wasn't there, although jasper gave her a strange sort of look.

"Here, come up to my office I have a sling and some wrap you can borrow" Carlisle said.

"Don't worry I can take care of it." Hermione said. She got out her wand and pointed it at her arm, saying an incantation in her head.

The pain slowly faded away and her arm felt as good as new.

"incredible" Carlisle whispered to low for Hermione to hear.

She looked up and smiled "um. Ron and Harry will be here soon, they were a bit tired. We all were, I'm so sorry I slept in-"

"Don't worry. I already had seen that, so we waited here for you." Alice grinned.

"actually" Alice said "The timing is perfect! I was thinking last night about Harry's friend jenny and-"

"Ginny" Hemione corrected.

"Right, anyway I was thinking we could invite her! Harry seems so lonely and think it'd cheer him up. What do you think?"

"Oh. well, I never thought…I mean what about Charlie? I don't think he'd appreciate us turning his house into a hotel." Hermione was still feeling bad about her friends imposing on him recently.

"Oh never mind him, we never get to have company!" Alice's excitement was beginning to make Hermione a bit overwhelmed.

"Now Alice" Esme started. "She's right. We shouldn't take advantage of Charlie's hospitality so easily. And it's not going to be safe here for a while"

"what with our guest and all."

"well" Emmett said. "If its not safe here, and there's no more room at Charlie's…."

Alice and Emmett looked at each other and then over at Hermione with pleading eyes.

"w-what?" she asked.

"you know..." Alice said. "Carlisle was born in London. I'd love to see his background, and I've never been shopping in a "magical" store before…"

Realization dawned on Hermione's expression. "oh! Yes, I suppose…that'd be lovely. Your more then welcome I'm sure." she said to Alice's delight.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"hey." Rosalie said. "when Exactly did I agree to any of this? Or Any one else besides you two for that matter?"

Carlisle and Esme both eyed each other, and exchanged the same exasperated smile. They were all to used to Rose's dislike of lack-of attenttion.

"I never wanted our house to be some sort of freak hotel for Vampires, wizards and werewolves alike. No one ever asked me if it was okay that my husband invite over his internet girlfriend, and your sorely mistaken if i had the least bit of an idea that'd she forcibly levitate me if front of my whole family! "

Hermione looked down, bitting her lip. She knew that'd come back to bite her the butt sooner or later.

"Rose" Emmett pleaded, rubbing her arm up and down in a soothing way.

Her temper didn't completely disappear but with the help of jasper ,and Emmett's soothing gestures she seemed to calm down.

"c'mon rose. You know it'd be fun." Alice said.

"think of all the adventures waiting for us! And we'd be in Europe. Just think of all those high fashion shops, all those beautiful clothes with French tags just waiting for us to find them. Mmm." Alice said pretty much talking to herlself by then.

Rose sighed and shook her head. "whatever." she said.

Understanding that that was probably the best they were going to get Alice beamed and hugged Hermione.

"I can't believe it!" she squealed.

"were going to London!"

Just then Edward and Bella walked in with rather untidy hair.

"huh?"

* * *

whoo! hop on the hogwarts express here we come! actualy they'll probably stay at the burrow or something, not sure yet. But if you have any ideas to what could happen on their stay in london then don't hesitate to tell me. oh, and don't forget to review! i want to know what i'm doing right or wrong, this story is all for you guys and i want to make it better!

hope ya'll had a happy halloween! :)


	11. Delays and Decisions

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Edward said moments after Hermione departed to go tell Harry and Ron.

"are you kidding me? When are we ever gonna get a chance like this Edward?" Emmett said.

"he's right Edward" Alice added. "even in _our_ lifetime things like this don't come often. I don't see how we'd ever get another opportunity like this!"

The rest of the family seemed to nod in agreement. Though Rosalie stayed silent she didn't seem to oppose the idea either.

"in all my life, I've never dreamed…never imagined." Carlisle, as usual, seemed most intrigued by the magical world.

" even as vampires. I can't help but feel…vulnerable. I don't like it."

Emmett and Alice cradled both his hands and put out their bottom lips. "c'mon, were vampires, what could happen?"

Edward gave one last sigh and said "ok. But ness stays home. I trust Jacob with that much."

A wide toothy grin spread on Emmett's face.

"yes!" Emmett lifted Alice in the air and spun around.

Rosalie cracked a grin but quickly changed back to her normal scowl before anyone could see.

"I saw that" jasper smirked at her.

"admit it babe" Emmett dropped Alice down and started to pursue Rosalie.

"your excited." His playful grin turned mischievous as he pulled her closer.

Edward and Alice groaned.

"c'mon guys. Lets get out of here"

Esme's eyes widened "Not in my house!"

Meanwhile back at Charlie's house….

"ahhh! Hermione, what have you done!" Ron gripped his ginger hair and stormed across the room.

Hermione sat on the bed patiently watching him pace back and forth.

"Ronald there friends and I think your over reacting just a-"

"Over reacting? Over reacting ! Hermione, your lucky to be alive right now!"

Ron ignored her eye roll and continued. "and now you want to invite them to dinner! When are you gonna get it through your head that we _are_ dinner!?"

"Ron" Harry spoke up from the corner of the room he was hiding in.

"the Cullens…they seem nice"

"Not you too!"

"relax ron. I just meant, even if they do - not that I'm saying they will" he added catching the look on Hermione's face. "but, well. Were more then capable then handling anything that comes our way."

"so?" Ron said. "what does that have to do with anything? Do you really want those blood suckers- that's what they are!- coming anywhere near Ginny?"

Harry sighed and hung his head. "no, but ron-"

"but what! What's the matter with you people!"

"Ronald!" Hermione leaped on her feet all understanding lost from her expression. "the Cullen's are more then perfectly capable of controlling themselves, as they have been doing so for decades before we were born."

" and whether you like it or not the Cullen's are free to go wherever they please!"

Ron looked like he was about to explode and Hermione was preparing for just that until she caught sight of the wetness barely forming in his eyes.

"oh Ron." Hermione spoke in a much softer tone and relaxed the fists at her sides.

"I only meant… please don't cry."

"I'm not crying!"

Hermione sighed and grabbed Ron's hand leading him over to the bed so he sat between her and Harry.

She laid a hand on his knee.

"we will only be in diagon alley. We won't go anywhere near the burrow. Promised."

"yeah" Harry said. "but I hear Malfoy's looking for some company lately"

Ron's mouth twitched a bit. Hermione decided to ignore that comment.

"and we'll take all the unnecessary precautions"

"I'll see if I can find any useful charms….I still might have that Lockhart book _Voyages with vampires _I think that's what it was called…"

"not that old fraud" Ron said.

"you still have his books?" Harry asked.

"well, they were based on real encounters, even if they weren't _his_." Hermione got up and turned to her suitcase blushing furiously.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and back to Hermione.

"c'mon, lets go tell them the good news"

Hermione said and turned on the spot.

* * *

that was a boring chapter but i wanted to set up eerything before they leave! hope you liked it more then i did, R&R

3


End file.
